


Skybound

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: Across the room, the door to the bathroom opened, Shiro emerging from it in a trail of steam. He was bare chested and wearing nothing more than a small, white towel around his waist that he was trying desperately to keep from falling. His other hand ran through his still wet hair, attempting to smooth it back from his face.He honestly looked adorable.Pidge needed him inside of her.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Skybound

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited from a Shidge fic I published a while back called Blackstone Inn.

The first thing that Pidge noticed, other than the fact that her reflection was on practically _every_ surface imaginable, was how cold the hotel room actually was.

All of the walls seemed to be made from some sort of shiny black stone, similar to Obsidian. In a way, it reminded her of the weird architecture in the old sci-fi movies she used to watch. And just like the scenery in those old sci-fi films, it left her with a dark and distant feeling. Like something forbidden was about to happen. And technically speaking, it was.

In terms of strangeness, the planet that the hotel was located on was the very definition of the word. It was some sort of tourist planet, the main attraction being the giant space station that was docked right above the planet’s atmosphere, a space station that could easily be seen from the surface whenever somebody gazed up. Pidge had been peeking out of the window earlier while Shiro was still freshening up in the bathroom, finding it almost hard to believe that the two of them had been on that very space station not even hours earlier, intercepting top secret information regarding one of their enemies that was based on a lead the Blades had given them, all while dodging the security cameras and robotic body guards throughout the sleazy casinos at the same time. Allura had decided that she and Shiro would be the best choice for the mission, though the slight wink that Allura had given Pidge in particular revealed that she had chosen them based on _more_ than just their skill sets.

Did Pidge nearly die inside when Allura winked? Yes. She and Shiro _did_ have a slight thing going on. A very casual thing. A casual thing that didn’t need to be further complicated with _feelings_.

Did she also wanna throw caution to the wind and pick up on Allura’s attempted third-wheeling and tear Shiro limb from limb? Also yes.

But the mission, regardless of Pidge’s current line of thought, had been successful. They had gotten the flash drive. And they had both gotten off the space station, even after their cover was blown when one of the guards triggered the alarms, causing the entire ship to go into lockdown. They were safe. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

Right now, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely.

Now, Pidge sat fully nude on the heart-shaped bed that she and Shiro were supposed to share, peeling her suit off only moments prior. The only room left at the very shady, very _questionable_ hotel was the honeymoon suite, ironically enough. In addition to all of the reflective black walls, tacky heart shaped _everything_ decorated the rest of the room, pink and red fluff running rampant. And it was _still_ freezing. Pidge pulled the thin sheet that she currently had wrapped around her body even closer, wondering if her nipples were going to poke through the thin fabric due to the cold.

 _As if I’m not already sitting here naked,_ she couldn’t help but think.

With a slight huff, she closed her eyes and laid back, letting her mind wander. It wasn’t the first time that she and Shiro had randomly hooked up like this. If things went well, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. She just wished the circumstances could be better, like ‘not-hiding-out-in-a-strange-hotel-room-with-weird-reflective-walls-and-red-fluffy-heart-shaped-pillows-while-the-chaos-on-the-nearby-space-station-died-down-because-they-just-barely-made-it-out’ type better. But they both knew that trekking outside of the city to where they had hidden the lions was a risk they couldn’t take at the moment. They might as well make the best of it.

When Pidge opened her eyes again, her focus locked onto her brown hair and the slight outline of her body against the sheet. There was another mirror built into the top of the bed’s canopy directly above her, and with it being the honeymoon suite it wasn’t much of a mystery as to why it was there.

“Of course.”

Still, Pidge couldn’t help but focus on her face, thinking back to the time that Shiro had said how pretty her eyes were. What had he called them? Doe eyes? Because they were so brown and her lashes were so long?

Thankfully, a sudden click brought her attention away from the mirror. She sat up. Across the room, the door to the bathroom opened, Shiro emerging from it in a trail of steam. He was bare chested and wearing nothing more than a small, white towel around his waist that he was trying desperately to keep from falling. His other hand ran through his still wet hair, attempting to smooth it back from his face.

He honestly looked adorable.

_Pidge needed him inside of her._

“Sorry, that probably took a little longer than expected.” Shiro apologized.

Now, Shiro froze in place as he locked onto Pidge’s gaze. The little tilt to her head and the impish look on her face told Shiro all he needed to know. _Worth the wait._

“I’ll let it slide.” Pidge purred. “This time.”

At that, Shiro couldn’t help but give a slight grunt of amusement. He always loved it whenever Pidge let her cockier side show.

He then let his towel drop to the floor.

Instantaneously, Pidge’s face flushed, the same way it always did whenever Shiro reminded her of just how _lucky_ he was, whether he was doing so intentionally or not. Pidge couldn’t help but space out for a moment at the idea of his cock slowly sliding inside of her and stretching her open for most of the night. Or the idea of her sinking down on it and grinding her hips while he had a firm grip on the round of her butt. If she was lucky, he might even wrap her legs around his waist and fuck her while standing, knowing how much it drove her mad when he used his strength on her.

Slowly, Shiro eased toward her, his knee just barely sliding onto the edge of the bed when the slight glint from above made him pause again. Looking up, his attention fixated on the mirror.

“Well, that’s...unexpected.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird to me too.” Pidge admitted.

Finally sliding the sheet away fully to reveal her breasts, she reached forward to take Shiro’s cock in her hand. Try as she might, her hands never managed to wrap all the way around his cock whenever she tried stroking him off, and this little tidbit of information never seemed to sway her or stop her from trying in the slightest. _Would it be too early for her to put her mouth on it yet,_ she wondered. To feel that one little vein that ran down his shaft pulse and twitch and throb as she made him harder with _just_ her mouth?

“I said it was _unexpected_ , not _weird_. Honestly? I think it’s perfect.”

“Right.” Pidge said passively. Her full attention was on the speed of her stroking and whether or not her grip was too hard, something that often happened when she got too eager. It took a moment, but she finally processed what Shiro said. “Wait...what?”

Within seconds, Shiro’s hand was a delicate pressure on her shoulder, gently pushing her backwards onto the bed. Pidge could feel his cock slide away from her hand as he crawled over her, a giant in comparison, his face almost expressionless with the exception of the dark gleam in his eyes.

“I want you to lay here, okay? And I want you to watch yourself in the mirror as I touch you.” Shiro explained. ”And I want you to keep your hands by your sides as I do, that way I know you’re not covering your eyes or trying to muffle yourself so I can hear every pretty noise you make, but most importantly, I want you to see exactly what I see, so you know why I enjoy doing it so much. Understood?”

Pidge let out a little whimper at the command in his voice, not being able to help herself.

“Yes.”

“Then eyes up. Don’t let them fall away from the mirror. And the answer is yes, by the way.”

At that, Pidge couldn’t help but freeze in place.

_Yes….to what?_

_Oh…_

“Lance told me.” Shiro explained, seeing the slight confusion on Pidge’s face. “About the boyfriend thing. I’m guessing you told Allura something and she accidentally let it slip to him? I... _probably shouldn’t be telling you this..._ ”

“No, you should.” Pidge insisted, dryly

It was bound to happen sooner or later, word of her slight crush on Shiro becoming known, though she had assumed it would be due to Hunk’s constant snooping instead of Lance and Allura gossiping with each other.

Shiro couldn’t help but give another small laugh at Pidge’s words. By now, her gaze had drifted to the side in embarrassment, an attempt to avoid looking him in the eye by trying to focus on her reflection. It was really the only thing she _could_ look at, especially with Shiro pinned on top of her. Finally, she felt his fingers tilt under her chin, turning her face back to him.

“Don’t worry. I feel the same way.”

Pidge blushed again, her hand trailing to her mouth to hide the slight gasp that got caught up in her emotions, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as Shiro kissed her forehead, eventually trailing his mouth down to the side of her neck.

“Now. Eyes up on the mirror.” He whispered in her ear. “And remember, no looking away.”

Pidge obeyed. She watched herself, just like Shiro had said. And she kept her hands by her side as she felt his metal fingers slide between her legs.


End file.
